The Works, or rather, The Works in Progress
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Clare and Drew are two months pregnant.  He hasn't seen his family since he chose her over them.  And Clare makes a mistake, could it mean moving away? Third in the series...Read other two first!  *COMPLETE* Read and Review!  READ ME!
1. Unwritten

**Author's Note: Hey there.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...i do own said baby-to-be though**

_Chapter 1: Unwritten-Clare's POV_

"Clare! Come on we have to go!" Drew shouts to me from downstairs. I walk down the stairs and then we walk outside and get into his car. As he drives he holds my hand. When we get to the doctor's office we sign in our names and then wait in the waiting area. To be honest it's all a blur until a nurse walks out and calls my name. Drew takes my hand and we walk into the sonogram room. Why am I so nervous today? Today I find out what the sex of my baby is. Today I find out if I'm having any kind of multiples. Today I find out if, in simple terms, it's a boy or a girl. My mind is a thousand miles away and I barely listen as the doctor explains how exactly she can find out the sex of the baby. All I want to do is shout out 'Just tell me already!' but in the corner of my eye I see Drew nodding his head as he listens to the doctor. I smile at this scene because for the past two months Drew has been by my side.

He chose me over his own family, and I can't help but think that he's going to regret this choice one day. That he'll regret being a father and want to be a teenager again. I mean, he is a senior this year.

Which brings me to my next point; school. It started four days ago. Alli decided she would come back to help me, and we got all the same classes. Eli and I have restarted our friendship, but Adam…oh Adam! He's ignored Drew and I since we left his house two months ago.

"Lift up your shirt please." Mrs. Truman says with a small smile. I pull up my shirt and close my eyes. A hand wraps around my own and I turn to see Drew smiling in reassurance to me.

The gel is cold and she has to put some pressure on my abdomen so she can get a clear picture so not only is it cold, but slightly uncomfortable too.

"There." she points to a tiny blimp on the screen.

"That's my baby?" I ask staring at the screen.

She smiles. "Yes. I know, it's hard to tell. That's what I first thought too. But, you're only at twelve weeks, the further along you go the clearer the image will be. See, there's the baby's head…and the toes…the fingers."

I turn to Drew and he seems to be in total awe.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asks.

I turn to Drew and we have a silent conversation…

Me: Do you?

Drew: I don't know. Do you?

Me: I want too, but if you don't then that's fine.

Drew: Are you sure? 'Cause I can leave the room.

Me: Really?

Drew: You really want to know don't you?

Me: Yeah!

Drew: I'll be right outside in the car. Come out when you're ready.

He kisses my forehead and I turn to the doctor. "Can I know the sex of the baby?"

She nods, "A girl."

"A little girl? I'm having a girl?"

She nods. "Congrats. I'll see you next month. But, first do you want any prints?"

I nod.

"How many?"

"Good question." I mull it over; me and Drew…Darcy…my mom?...my dad?...Alli (she'd freak if I didn't get her one)…Drew's parents?...Adam?...Eli…that makes…."Eight."

"Bust little group." she smiles, but I hear the printer buzzing in the background. She hands me the sheets and I go outside to Drew.

"Can we go to the post office?"

He nods.

When we get there I send out the two pictures; one to my mom and one two my dad with a note saying…

I'm pregnant. It's a girl. I don't expect anything from you. I just thought you might want the first sonogram picture.

Love, Clare

Next stop: Alli's

"Clare!" she screams when I get there. "Did you get the picture for me?"

"Of course." I pull her copy out of my bag and hand it to her.

"Aw." she coos. "Boy or Girl?"

"Guess."

"Girl."

I nod.

"She'll be spoiled rotten."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I smirk and say goodbye promising to call her later

Next: Eli's

"Clarabelle." Bullfrog opens the door.

"Is Eli home?"

"He's upstairs with Lucy."

I smile and go to Eli's room.

"Come in." Eli calls.

"Hey." I smile when I come in.

"'Sup?" he asks.

"I thought you might want this," I hand him the sonogram picture.

"What's this?" Lucy snatches the photo from Eli.

"My baby."

"You're pregnant?"

I nod.

"Congrats?"

"Thanks." I go to leave.

"Thanks for the picture Clare." Eli calls after me.

**Author's Note: I know...it kinda sucks...**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	2. Come on Get Higher

**Hellloooooo there people of earth...or whatever planet you hail from!**

**Disclmaer: i do not own Degrassi **

_Chapter 2: Come On Get Higher—Clare's POV:_

I knock on the front door and wait for someone to answer. The door opens and slams shut, but not before I stick my foot in to stop it.

"Clare what the hell?"

"Let me in Adam."

Reluctantly he opens the door, "What?"

I walk in, "You need to talk to Drew."

"He abandoned his family…aka me. No way am I talking to him."

"Why are you being so stubborn? He left you're family because he now has one of his own Adam. He has a kid on the way. You have to understand that."

"I…I do Clare, but he shouldn't have left us."

"But, he did, and the smart thing to do would be to stand by him. He needs his brother."

"He said that?"

"Not in those…exact words. But I know he wants to talk to you ask much as you want to talk to him."

"Why did you really come here? Because I know it wasn't to make me talk to Drew…he isn't even with you."

I sigh and pull the sonogram photo out of my bag. "I thought you might like to see your niece." I hand him the picture and the walk out of the house.

"Clare!"

I freeze and wait…whoa Déjà vu?

"Clare."

"Adam."

"Shut up." he laughs.

"Let's go?"

He links arms with me, "Thank you."

"No problem." I smile.

_Drew's POV:_

I sit outside waiting for Clare to come back when I see her walking up the street with…Adam?

"I'll leave you two alone." Clare kisses me lightly before entering the house.

"Drew," Adam says.

"Adam." I reply.

"I got the picture."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Drew…come home. Mom and Dad miss you."

"Adam, I can't do that. They blamed Clare for the pregnancy. It wasn't just her fault but they refuse to see that."

"First; that was only mom. Second; I think if you came back things would change."

"Adam…I want to stay here. But I don't want my family to hate me. Clare, my girlfriend, is pregnant. No offense, but that trumps pissed of mom."

He laughs, "I know. But…"

"Adam. You're still my brother."

"I know."

"And I still love you."

"I know."

"…I got nothing else."

Adam smiles and gives me a hug.

**Well? **

**Any ideas?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	3. Home

**AN: i'm running out of ideas...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...**

_Chapter 3: Home—Clare's POV:_

The phone rings and I pick it up. BIG mistake.

"Clare…is this a joke?" my mother shouts.

"Is what a joke?" I ask.

"This sonogram picture. How pregnant are you?"

"Three months. What do you care?"

"You're my daughter. And you are pregnant? Not on my watch. You're flying out here to Vancouver now!"

"No!"

"Then I'm coming to the house."

"See you tomorrow." I say.

"See you in five minutes…"

"What?" but she already hung up.

**AN: any ideas?**

**PLEASE!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	4. Forever And Always

**Author's Note: Hey there…I know this chapter is looong! You're welcome. **

**Special thanks to: RachRox12…WaitCait705…and...blueberry24**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters**

_Chapter 4: Forever And Always—Clare's POV:_

Five minutes? Five freaking minutes? Five goddamn minutes until my mother gets here? What the fuck? She fucking planned this, didn't she?

"Hey Clare." Drew wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss on the nape of my neck.

"Why don't you and Adam go out or something?" I turn around and put my arms around his neck.

"Why? Got a hot date or something?" he smirks.

I bite my lip and look away.

"Who is he?" Drew asks.

"It's not a guy," I pause.

"Oh, she?" he cocks his eyebrows.

"No Drew." I slap his arm then look into his eyes, "I love you."

"I know." he kisses me.

I pull back, "Please go out with Adam."

"Why?"

"My mom's coming over."

"So?"

"She wants to take me with her to Vancouver."

"I won't let her."

"Drew…please. Go out with Adam. I can handle her myself." I plead.

He sighs loudly, "Fine. As you wish Dear great Clare. I'll see you in a few hours." he kisses my cheek and then walks out of the house yelling, "Hey Adam! We're going out!"

I laugh and sit down on the couch waiting for my mom to come.

Ten minutes pass and the door slams open.

"Clare!"

"I'm right here mom." I stand up and greet her with a smile.

"Clare." she gives me a hug. "How are you?"

"Fine…not that you care."

"Well, all that's going to change. I've remarried. He's a doctor. I'm in love. The past is the past. And you're coming with me to Vancouver." she walks up the stairs humming. I follow her and stand in the doorway as she packs my bags.

"Mom. I'm not leaving."

"Why not?" she looks up to me.

"Because I'm happy here mom. I have a life?"

"With that emo-boy boyfriend of yours? I don't think so."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim.

"Isn't he the father of the baby?"

"No mom," I sigh loudly and swoop my arms in a grand gesture, "Eli and I broke up in January!"

"Oh. He probably left you for someone better looking." she goes back to folding clothes.

"Thanks mom! Real nice of you."

"So who's the dad?"

"Drew,"

"Torres? Adam's older brother?"

I nod.

"When did you two start dating?"

"A few days after you and dad abandoned me!"

"I did not abandon you, baby. You chose not to come."

"You haven't called me in five months! All of a sudden…"

"All of a sudden you get pregnant!"

"I have a life here mom! I am _not_ leaving!"

"Nonsense Clare, you cannot live here all alone! I won't allow it!"

"Mom…Darcy?"

"Is in Kenya!"

"Is living here with me and Chloe and my unborn baby…."

That shuts her up.

"Say something." I exclaim.

"My babies are moving on." she sits down on my bed and covers her face with her hands.

"I sit down next to her and put my arm around her, "Mom, that is not true. You'll always be our mom. We just need to grow and you know that."

"You're right. I'm just going to go now." she stands up.

"Mom!"

"_Goodbye_ Clare."

_Darcy's POV:_

"Peter! Stop!" I squeal. He looks up to he and smirks.

"Come on Darce. We've been back together for two months. Is is really that bad if I want…"

"Yes. Yes it is! You know my beliefs."

"And you still had an…intimate relationship with me Darce. Come on." he leans down and begins to trail kisses up my neck to my jaw line and then finally meets his lips with mine.

I push him away, "Peter…please."

"Darce…what more do you want?" he sighs.

"I have something to tell you." I admit. He looks at me.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger Darce."

"Come with me." I grab his hand and lead him out of the apartment. I walk across the street to the daycare.

"What are we doing…"

"MOMMY!" Chloe runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Hi baby." I pick her up and give her a kiss. Her gaze settles on Peter.

"Mommy, who's this?" she whispers.

"That is Peter. Your dad."

"Dad?" Peter exclaims. "No. I gotta go."

"Peter!" I scream, but he's already run out the door.

_Clare's POV:_

I hold my cell phone in my hands wanting to call Drew and ask him to come home, but if he's made up with Adam will he move back home? I then look down at Darcy's number. No, she's probably busy with Peter. I cannot believe she got back together with him and still hasn't told him about Chloe! Ugh, how can I be related to someone who hides that big of a secret?

A car horn honks and I look up. Eli steps out of Morty and comes to my side. "Hey there Edwards." he sits down next to me.

"Goldsworthy." I don't look at him because if I do he'll see through my façade and ask me what's going on. I don't know if I can tell him of all people.

"What's going on Edwards?" he asks. I turn to face him and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"My mom tried to get me to go back with her to Vancouver."

"What did you say?"

"I couldn't go because I have a life here."

"And did you tell her about…"

"Little baby girl to be?" he nods. "Yeah. Get this, she thought you and I were still dating."

He laughs, "Shows how much she's paid attention."

"Yeah." I smile.

"How are you Clare?" he asks resting his hand on mine for a moment.

"Fine Eli. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Good. Lucy broke up with me earlier today."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"She got back together with her ex." he shrugs.

"And you're fine?"

He nods, "No big deal. There's bound to be someone else, right?"

"Yeah. But, it isn't me, right?"

He smirks, "Trust me. I know when someone's had enough of me."

"Good. But I could never get enough of the Elijah Goldsworthy!"

"Thanks Clare."

"You know…I still mean what I said."

"About what?"

"That you're stuck with me. Even if we aren't dating I'd still like to be friends."

He takes hold of my hands and looks to me, "Then I guess you're stuck with me too."

"Thanks Eli."

"Anytime Edwards. Anytime."

_Drew's POV:_

I drive back to Clare's and look at the driveway….

Eli's holding Clare's hand?

What the fuck is going on here?

I get out of the car and stalk over to Eli. He gets this look on his face like he knows what I'm thinking and he stands up pulling Clare up with him.

"Drew?" Clare asks when she first notices me.

"What's going on here?" I seethe.

"Couple stuff. Look Edwards, I should get going." he smiles and walks back to his death mobile. With one last wave he's off.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Drew…"

I cut her off, "Do you still have feelings for him Clare?"

"No! Why would you think that Drew? We're friends. That's it. Friends. I love you! How could you think that I would like ELI?"

"I don't know…"

"Look, if you don't trust me then…"

"Then what?"

"Then…fuck off!" she shouts. I stand there frozen until Darcy speeds past me running into the house, holding onto Chloe, and crying hysterically. Clare turns to go inside.

"Clare…please."

She turns to me, "If you think I would cheat on you then…I can't be with you Drew."

And then she retreats up the stairs going to aid Darcy. And I go back to my car and drive to the one place I know I will be accepted.

"Drew?"

"Hey man, can I stay here tonight?" I ask.

Sav nods and moves out of the doorway.

"Drew?" Alli exclaims.

"Hey."

"What did you do now?" she crosses her arms.

**Author's Note: I love all of my readers! Please…**_**please**_** read my story Brotherly Love and the sequel Over and Done with, or is There Still More? **_**PLEASE**_**?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	5. Life Without You

**Author's Note: I have writers block...it's horrible...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters..,**

_Chapter 5: Life Without You—Drew's POV:_

"I didn't do anything Alli."

"Then why are you here?"

I sigh, "Clare kicked me out."

"Why Drew? What ass-oholic thing did you do this time?"

"Accused her of cheating on me."

"Drew Torres, why the hell would you do that?"

I shrug.

"What are you going to do to get her back?"

"Alli I don't think she wants me back.

_Clare's POV:_

"Darcy!" I scream and run into her room.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Chloe asks.

I turn Chloe so she's facing me, "Why don't you go play with your toys. I need to talk to your mommy."

She smiles and runs out of the room.

"Darce, what's wrong?" I sit down on her bed and look at her.

"Peter…"

"You told him about Chloe?" I ask.

She sits up and turns to face me, "Why did he have to run out of the place. I had more I wanted to say to him!"

"Darce, maybe it was how you told him. I mean…that does have a lot to do with this. That you didn't tell him when you first found out."

"I know…"

"Darce…relationships suck!" I sigh falling onto her bed.

"Don't I know it." she laughs and flops onto her bed too.

"I mean why do guys have to assume everything. Can't they ever hear us out?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing…this is Darcy and Peter time." I reply.

"Clare…"

"Fine, Drew's out."

"Of what?"

"My life."

"Clare don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. He's gone."

"Clare…he's the father of your child. I highly doubt that he's out of your life. No matter what he'll always be with you. Whether it's real or it's in your kid. Hon, trust me. It's hard to look at your kid and see the person you love who doesn't love you back. It's so fucking hard to look at the face of a sweet child and see the face of someone who you hate, but love. It's so hard to do Clare. When I look at Chloe I see Peter. He's in her smile. In her cheekbones. In her hair. He's a part of her. Like Drew'll be a part of your baby. Like he should be a part of you."

"But Darce…"

_Drew's POV:_

"Alli…she doesn't want me back!" I exclaim.

"Bull Drew. She does. It's those fucking pregnancy hormones messing with her head."

"Alli…"

She cuts me off, "Drew. It's not whether you want her back. It's the fact she need you. Do you know how hard this is going to be without you? Drew, she's pregnant. She's on a fucking hormonal rollercoaster. Trust me. Whatever she says she means the opposite."

"How do you know this?"

We look at each other and say, "Jenna."

"But…Alli."

"Drew! She wants you. She needs you. Now get over yourself and go apologize!" she pushes me out the door.

**Author's Note: Well...was this to your fancy?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	6. Sing

**Author's Note: Hey there readers! I know it's been a while…don't kill me though!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Degrassi or it's characters!**

_Chapter 6: Sing—Clare's POV:_

I run into the Dot and tap him on the shoulder angrily.

"Hey Clare."

"Shut up and follow me." I say and I walk to the back of the Dot. He follows me.

"Should I be scared?" he smiles.

"Peter! Shut up. Why did you run out of the day-care today?"

He looks down, "Darcy has a kid."

"Your kid Peter! You have a kid! That baby is yours! God dammit Peter you broke my sister! How could you…"

He cuts me off, "Clare, she has a kid! My kid. One who she just told me about today, I think I have the right…"

I cut him off, "The right Peter? The right to what? She was scared when she first found out! She escaped to Kenya!"

"Exactly…she escaped. She left me and went to Kenya. She…she had my kid and didn't bother to tell me. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Yeah…I do…" I mumble.

Peter stares at me, "What? How do you…"

"I'm pregnant Peter."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant. I know how Darcy feels. It's all about the kid now, even this early. You don't have time to think about yourself. The kid comes first. You don't even know what it's like Peter. No matter what crap you're going through in your personal or social life, the baby comes first."

"Clare…are you crying?"

I wipe my eyes, "No. Peter, the point is, is that she was under pressure and she just…was too scared to tell you about Chloe."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah. That's her name."

He's silent, and I can tell he's mulling over what I just told him.

"Peter, please, give Darcy another chance, please!"

He stares at me.

"Peter, do not piss me off. You do not want this hormonal rage after you!"

"I will talk to her Clare, but just talk. No promises."

I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek, "Thank you Peter!" Then I run out of the Dot.

_Drew's POV:_

I knock on the door to Clare and Darcy's house and it opens.

"Drew?"

"Can I come in Darcy?"

"I don't know…"

"Please. I need to talk to Clare. Please!"

"Drew you accused her of cheating."

"And I'm sorry I did it. I need to talk to her. Please."

She moves aside, "She isn't here now."

"I can wait." I sit down on the stairs and stare at the door.

"I'm not going to be here when she gets back so…CHLOE LET'S GO!"

The kid comes running down the stairs and into Darcy's arms. "You're happy again mommy!"

"Yeah. Let's go to the park baby." she smiles and walks out of the house.

—**Ten Minutes Pass—**

"Darcy! Chloe! I'm…Drew?"

"Hey Clare…can we talk?"

_Darcy's POV:_

"Oh! Swings!" Chloe squeals and runs over to the swing set.

"I'll be right over here if you need me Chlo." I call as I sit down on the park bench.

"Darce?"

"Spinner? Oh my God! Hi!" I hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I…uh…I…" I take in a deep breath, "I'm here with my kid."

"Where is he or she?"

"On the swings." I point to where Chloe is.

"Cute. So, how've you been?"

"Good. I guess. What about you?"

"Emma and I got married."

"You and Emma? Wow."

"Yeah. So who's kid is that?"

"She's Peter's."

"How old is she?"

"Three."

"Wait…but isn't that when you went to…"

I cut him off, "Kenya. Yeah."

"So, why are you back?"

"Clare. She's pregnant. Our parents left her alone."

"Wow."

"DARCY!"

I turn and see Peter running towards us.

"Darce, can I talk to you?"

"Peter…I…"

"See ya later Darce. Hey Peter."

"Spin."

Spinner nods and then walks off.

"What is it Peter?"

He leans in and kisses me.

"Peter! No! You don't want Chloe."

"Darce, you caught me off guard. I'm sorry for the way I acted. Sorry. But, I don't want to lose you Darce. I love you."

"Peter…I…I love you too."

He kisses me again.

_Clare's POV:_

"What are you doing here?" I cross my arms and stare at him. He stands up and crosses over to me. "Well…speak Drew."

"Clare…" he trails off and looks down at the floor.

"Drew. Tell me what you want or get out of my life."

"Fine. I'm an idiot. I was wrong to assume that you were cheating on me. I just…I saw you with him and I…jumped to conclusions. I was stupid and I understand if you hate me, but I love you. I love you Clare, more than anything else in the world. I want you. I want you and this kid, and I'm not leaving."

I smile, "Promise?"

"I won't take no for an…what?"

"I said do you promise not to leave?"

"Is that what I think it means?"

I nod, "I'm sorry I snapped."

"I'm sorry I assumed."

"I love you Drew."

"I love you too Clare." he kisses me.

**Author's Note: Well did that suck?**

**Question for those of you who read my story Winter Winds…do you think I should make a sequel?**

**REVIEW! **

**LOVE!**

**SMILE!**

**LIVE!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	7. Author's Note! Please Read!

**I am ending this story...**

**I have no ideas...**

**I'm so sorry for those of you who like this story (myself included...I love this story to death and back, and i don't want to end it, but i have no ideas!)**

**If you have any ideas...review with them...then maybe i will continue, but if not...I'm sorry this story will be discontinued.**

**SORRY!**

**xoxoxo CAT**

**any ideas? **

**You know how to click that button down there!**

**PLEASE ideas!**


	8. Driven

**Author's NOte: Hey there guys...I'm updating! YAY! here's Darcy's dress for later in this chapter: .com/Product_Rosette-Accented-Slim-Gown-WG9954_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Style-Chic-Modern**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...just this story!**

_Chapter 7: Driven—Clare's POV_

It's been three months since Drew and I got back together—I'm five months now—and we're waiting for his family to come home. Drew and Adam have been near inseparable since then and now Adam has convinced Drew to try and talk with his parents. So we're waiting for the car to drive off. My hand rests on my stomach and his hand is around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and watch as cars drive by.

Soon a car drives into the driveway and his family gets out. His mother stares at us, as if we were a mirage or something. His dad walks up to us.

"Dad. Mom. Could we talk?" Drew stands up.

"I don't…" his mother starts.

"Mom, I really want to talk to you." he says.

"Let's go inside." his dad says leading his mom into the house. Drew lingers for a moment.

"Adam, could you take my car and drive Clare to her doctor's appointment?"

Adam nods and Drew tosses him the keys. I stand up and turn to Drew.

"I love you." I say. He leans his forehead on mine.

"I love you too." he kisses my temple and then goes into the house. I sigh and follow Adam to the car. The ride is silent until we get to the doctor's office. We both stay in the car.

"How've you been Clare?" he asks.

"Good, I guess. What about you?" I ask.

"I've been good. I miss you though."

"Adam! I miss you too! Can we agree to be friends, no matter what?"

He nods, "Agreed."

We get out of the car and walk into the doctor's office where I am immediately brought into the sonogram room and told to wait for my doctor.

"Hello Clare…" Mrs. Truman greets me, but she stops mid-sentence when she notices Adam. "Who's this?"

"He's the uncle." I smile. Adam smiles big.

"Are you ready for the check up?" she asks as I roll up my shirt. I nod. She puts the gel on me and turns on the sonogram machine. Adam moves from the side of the room to the side of the seat. "There's your girl, see how she's got toes and hands…and another head."

"Uh…" I say.

She hits a few buttons on the machine and then turns back to me. "Looks like you're carrying twins. A girl and a boy."

"Wow…twins." is all I can say.

_Darcy's POV:_

**Two Months Later:**

I sit in my room in the house and stare at myself in the mirror.

"Something borrowed, and blue." Clare hands me a necklace.

"Something new." Manny hands me a circular barrette to keep my hair up.

"Something old." Jane hands me a pair of shoes.

"Thanks guys." I smile as they begin to help me put on what they handed me. When they finish I turn to the mirror and look at myself. In the background of the mirror is Clare, Emma, Jane, and Manny—my bridesmaids. And, even though Clare is seven months pregnant she promised me that she would be my maid of honor.

"Are you ready?" Spinner knocks on the door. "Time to go guys."

Everyone smiles to me and then they walk down the stairs. Spinner turns to me and smiles.

"You ready Darce?" he asks.

I nod, "I am. You know I was scared at first, but I think I'm ready. You know?"

"I know." he smiles and offers me his hand. I take it and he leads me down the stairs and out the back door where the wedding march has begun. He walks me down the aisle, because my dad refused to come, and then he kisses my cheek before going to sit down. I turn to Peter.

After we exchange our vows we all go to Above the Dot for the reception.

Janie and The Studs perform a few songs the beginning before Sav goes up and does his best man speech. Then it's Clare's maid of honor speech.

"Darce, who knew you and Peter would be…" she screams. Everyone turns to her and then I notice that her dark purple dress is soaking wet.

I run on stage, "Clare…"

"Darcy….I think I'm in labor!" she screams again.

"We need a ride to the hospital!" I shout. Peter rushes us out of the party, Drew on our tails, and we run to the limo.

"Drive to the hospital! NOW!" I scream.

We speed off and I turn to Clare trying to coach her on her breathing.

"Shut the fuck up Darce. I don't want to fucking breath. I want drugs and I want them NOW! Get me to the damn hospital!" she screams. Ah, labor…

**Let's get this straight: Clare is SEVEN months pregnant and she went into premature labor. Darcy and PETER got married...Spinner walkd Darcy down the aisle**

**everyone CLEAR?**

**REVIEW**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	9. A Wonder

**Author's Note: Hey There…this is going to be the LAST chapter…if you want a sequel you're going to have to review!**

**Special thanks to RachRox12 who has helped me tremendously with this chapter! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi…however I would like to say that this has been the FIRST Dlare (or Clew, or Dare, or Dreclare….or any other name you have for them haha) pregnancy story! You are welcome!**

_Chapter 9: A Wonder—Clare's POV:_

Now I sit in a room with lights bright in my eyes and doctors and nurses surrounding me. Darcy is to my left and I hold her hand tightly. She coaches me on my breathing as I scream.

"Push Clare! PUSH!" the doctor yells. And I push, I push and I squeeze the life out of Darcy's hand. She doesn't seem to mind it though. "I can see the head. Come on Clare, push!"

"I am pushing!" I scream.

"One more push."

"I am pushing!" I shout as I push.

A cry.

I see a red covered baby.

"It's a girl." the doctor hands the baby to a nurse so she can clean her off. "Okay Clare, now we have the other baby. Come on push!"

And I push.

"Is that…"

The doctor puts a hand up so the nurse stops talking.

"What's going on?" I ask. The room grows silent.

"Clare. We need you to push." the doctor says and I can tell she's trying to calm down the room.

"What's going on?" I shout louder.

"Clare…push!" I doctor says.

And I push.

"What's going on?" the doctor says to herself. And that's when I know something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong. I feel something escaping me and I turn to Darcy, for some sign of comfort, but she's paled. The bed I sit in is soaking, but it isn't the sticky substance from when my water broke. It's red. _Blood_.

And then the world fades in and out.

_Drew's POV:_

Peter sits with me in the waiting room. Clare didn't want anyone but Darcy in with her. And, truthfully I didn't really mind, I don't need to see that, I got enough when I saw that video in biology.

"It's been two hours." I say panicking.

"Drew, relax, they're fine." Peter says.

I see a nurse, with blood on her smock thingy running out of the room Clare was just in. Three other nurses follow her. Minutes later they run back with bags of blood.

I stand up and run over to the room, but the window blinds are shut, and the door is closed.

What's going on in there? Why do they need so much blood?

_General POV:_

"Time of Death; midnight." the doctor says as she cleans her hands. Their attempts to save Clare's life, by adding blood and trying CPR and shockers were Futile, the young girl and her son died. The baby girl, however survived. Now sitting in the corner of the room, secluded from everyone else sits Clare's older sister, the just married only a few hours ago, Darcy Edwards. She's holding her legs to her chest crying, rocking herself back and forth. She didn't see this coming, no one did. She didn't think that her baby sister, Saint Clare, would die giving birth. Or die in general, not this young. Not at sixteen. Not when their mom and dad had abandoned them, not when her life was just getting back on track. "Darcy, where is your family?"

The girl stands up shakily and holds onto the bed for support but her eyes glance down to her sister's lifeless body next to her. She starts crying again.

The doctor walks over to her, "Darcy, this is important."

"They should be in the waiting room." she says.

The doctor walks out of the room with Darcy flanked on her right. Peter and Drew walk over to them.

"Is everything okay? We saw the nurses run in there with blood. Everything's okay, right? Please tell me everything's okay!" Drew sobs.

"Everything's okay, right Darce." Peter says rubbing Drew's back as he sobs. He looks to Darce for some sign that he's right. That Clare and the babies are fine. But, she doesn't look at him, but down at her own two feet. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, holding in the sobs that threaten to escape.

"Well, the good news is…even though it was a premature birth two months before her due date, the girl is fine and healthy. She's in an incubator and has oxygen. But, she's fine." the doctor says.

"What's the bad news?" Peter says, as he is the only one who can talk right now. Drew's head turns up and he stares at the doctor, trying to will her with his mind to say that Clare is fine.

"The bad news is that the boy didn't make it, the umbilical cord wrapped around him and he died. I'm sorry, Clare was also unable to come out of this."

With that Drew runs into the room.

_Drew's POV:_

I run into Clare's room and am greeted with the sight of her. She is on the bed, motionless, lifeless, almost peaceful looking. I walk over to her bed and sit down in the chair. I hold her hand and sob. I put my head down on her bed and cry. A hand strokes my hair and when I look up I'm met with the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey." she smiles.

"Clare? How is this? What's going? You're dead."

"What?" she asks.

"Hold on." I go to the door. "I need a nurse in here! NOW!"

Darcy, Peter, and the doctor come running over to me. "What?" they all say at once.

"She's…alive."

The doctor pushes past me and goes over to Clare. "Clare?"

"Where are my babies?" she asks, her voice hoarse.

"Are you feeling alright?" the doctor starts checking her blood pressure and stares at her in amazement.

"I passed out. I don't remember anything after seeing the blood. What happened?" she asks.

And the doctor tells her everything she told us.

A birth.

A death.

A wonder.

A miracle.

A love.

**Author's Note: Well? Did you like it? I want to know if you guys want me to make a sequel!**

**REVIEW! **

**xoxoxo Cat**


	10. Hold On

**Author's Note: Okay…I lied, THIS is the final chapter!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters…just the baby girl **

_Epilogue: Hold On—Clare's POV:_

A few minutes later the doctor rolls in my baby. They told me she had to be kept in an incubator, but she isn't in one now. I smile when they hand her to me.

"Hello." I coo.

"What do you want to name her?" Darcy asks.

"I don't know, what about you Drew?" I turn to him.

"Lena." he replies.

I look down at the small baby in my arms. "Lena Nathalie Torres."

—**Two years later—**

"Drew, what are you doing?" I ask giggling.

"Sh!" he says as he holds his hands over my eyes. I sigh and follow as he leads me up a set of stairs. "Where are we going Drew?"

"Keep your eyes closed." I feel his hands lift from my eyes and I sigh but keep them shut.

"Drew!" I shout. I hear the sounds of muffled laughter, and the sound a microphone makes when someone taps it.

"Hey everyone. So, a year ago today I came here to tell my girlfriend Clare Edwards that I was in love with her. And now here I am again. Clare, this is for you…again."

I smile and the music starts, it's Hold On by Michael Bublé.

"Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?  
I guess that we were once, babe, we were once  
But luck'll leave you cause it is a faithless friend  
And in the end, when life has got you down  
You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around" he walks to me.

"So hold on to me tight, hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
So hold on to me, don't you ever let me go  
There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart." the people before him make a path for him to cross and he almost trips, I cover my mouth to muffle my laughter.

"But it's no one's fault, no it's not my fault  
Maybe all the plans we made might not work out  
But I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me  
So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
Cause it's you and me together." he makes his way to me and with his free hand he fumbles for something in his pocket.

"And baby, all we've got is time  
So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight  
There's so many dreams that we have given up  
Take a look at all we've got  
And with this kind of love  
What we've got here is enough  
So, hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright." he looks in the crowd and Adam comes running up with a…velvet box. I gasp.

"Cause we are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
Just hold on to me, don't you ever let me go  
Hold on to me, it's gonna be fine  
Hold on to me… tonight  
Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?" he gets down on one knee.

"Clare, I love you. I love you, and Lena. And I can't imagine my life without you. Marry me?"

Tears cloud my vision, and my right hand holds onto the locket he gave me for my sixteenth birthday almost two years ago, "Yes."

"Yes?" he asks standing back up.

"Yes!" I shout. He puts the small ring on my finger and kisses me.

**Author's Note: The sequel…well…the FORTH story is going to go up in a few minutes from NOW! It will be called…The Process of Time…it will be one chapter per year of Lena's life; starting AFTER her second birthday…but there will be a year two because of the wedding…and once she gets to high school the time will slow down to normal! Kay?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


End file.
